<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Mine by cubhyunjae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807794">Be Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae'>cubhyunjae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEWE (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Giwook and Dongmyeong are so obvious, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sunwoo is dense, They're cute, they're precious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunwoo has a crush on Giwook and he always feels this twinge of jealousy whenever Dongmyeong is around that he can't explain. It isn't until Dongmyeong makes a move on Sunwoo that Sunwoo realizes it's not jealousy; he's into both Giwook and Dongmyeong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Sunwoo/Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunwoo and Giwook are best friends. Anyone who knows Sunwoo and Giwook knows that. The Boyz know, Onewe knows, Weves know, and The Bs know. Sunwoo and Giwook have publicly worked on projects together such as Sunwoo’s song Photosynthesis. They’re close and they often hang out in Giwook’s studio while working on songs together. Sunwoo loves spending time with Giwook, the slightly older male always making Sunwoo’s face flush with his compliments. Sunwoo will forever deny his feelings for Giwook, especially when Giwook’s heart belongs to someone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Son Dongmyeong. Beautiful is the word that comes to mind when Sunwoo thinks about him. Dongmyeong is effortlessly gorgeous and Dongmyeong knows he is. Sunwoo sees the confidence practically ooze out of Dongmyeong’s every pore. Sunwoo is never jealous of how gorgeous Dongmyeong is, he’s jealous that Dongmyeong gets to be so gorgeous </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> have his perfect guy. Sunwoo isn’t unconfident in his appearance, in fact Sunwoo thinks he’s quite attractive himself. Sunwoo just can’t help that twinge of jealousy and self consciousness whenever Dongmyeong is around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With The Boyz’s busy schedule, Sunwoo is having an increasingly more difficult time to find time to hang out with Giwook and just create songs, but with them having a slight break, Sunwoo jumps at the chance to go hibernate in Giwook’s studio. Sunwoo is already halfway to Giwook’s studio when Giwook texts and asks what he wants to order for food. Sunwoo texts him back and tells him kimchi jjigae, Giwook immediately responds with a slew of smiley faces and hearts that makes Sunwoo’s heart flutter. Sunwoo steps off the bus when he gets close to the building. He pulls the strings on his hoodie tighter as he walks inside of the company building. Sunwoo walks up several stairs before getting to Giwook’s studio. He knocks on the door, Giwook quickly opens the door with a bright grin, Sunwoo’s heart skipping a beat at the bright smile. Giwook pulls him inside the studio then hugs him tightly, Sunwoo burying his face in Giwook neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate not being able to see you,” Giwook pouts and pulls out a chair for Sunwoo, Sunwoo sitting down next to Giwook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate it too. I’m sorry I’m so busy all the time. The guys were going out and didn’t even ask me if I was going to go because they knew I was coming to see you,” Sunwoo laughs softly, Giwook’s face softening as he looks at Sunwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute,” Giwook smiles and pinches Sunwoo’s cheeks, a light blush begins to dust Sunwoo’s cheeks before Giwook turns to his computer screen, “I ordered food but I don’t know if I’ll get the call or if Dongmyeong will so Myeongie might come by if that’s okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah of course! I haven’t seen him for a while,” Sunwoo bites at the inside of his lip as he turns his attention to the draft of the song that Giwook is working on, “What’s this one about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure yet if I’m honest. I keep starting it and deleting parts. Nothing sounds right,” Giwook pouts and looks over at Sunwoo who nods, “Here I’ll play what I have,” Giwook unplugs his headphones and plays the short twenty seconds of the song he has done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo hums softly and adds a synth along with some bass then plays the song from the beginning. Giwook’s eyes widen in amazement before he hugs Sunwoo happily. Sunwoo grins and hugs him back, Giwook pulling away and kissing Sunwoo’s cheek. Sunwoo blushes a deep red not knowing what to say or do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I said that we could work on some music but I really want to just hang out with you. Would you be opposed to maybe just watching some random shit on Youtube and just hanging out? I really missed you,” Giwook looks over at Sunwoo who shrugs and fixes his hoodie after untying the strings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care. I really just came over to see you and spend time with you so if you’d rather fuck around and just do nothing then that’s okay too!” Sunwoo grins over at Giwook who nods his head and lays his head on Sunwoo’s shoulder, “How have you been? I’ve watched and listened to all of your comebacks and covers. The Dolphin cover was really good,” Sunwoo smiles softly at Giwook who grins at Sunwoo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giwook opens his mouth to say something before they both turn towards Giwook’s studio door once it opens. Sunwoo’s eyes look over the male and now Sunwoo feels completely underdressed even though Dongmyeong is just wearing ripped skinny jeans and a graphic tee. Dongmyeong walks over and sets the bag of food down before sitting in Giwook’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Giwookie, you didn’t tell me Sunwoo was coming over,” Dongmyeong pouts and looks over at his boyfriend who blushes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were busy with Dongju, I didn’t want to interrupt you guys,” Giwook wraps an arm around Dongmyeong’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. There’s that twinge of jealousy that Sunwoo usually feels whenever Dongmyeong is around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that Sunwoo is much more important than the person I share a birthday with,” Dongmyeong rolls his eyes and grabs Sunwoo’s chin with his index finger and thumb, “You’re so goddamn pretty Sunwoo. It’s a shame that no one has tried to claim you as theirs,” Dongmyeong smirks at Sunwoo, his face heating up at the compliment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s more along the lines of me not being emotionally available for a relationship,” Sunwoo leans back in his chair, Dongmyeong and Giwook looking at him confused, “I’ve had plenty of people ask me. Bomin has asked me out, Felix has asked me out, hell, even Haknyeon has asked me out. I just am never able to be in a relationship with them,” Sunwoo shrugs and fixes his hoodie, a blush creeping up his neck at the smirk that Dongmyeong gives him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is it because you like someone else or just because you’re so busy all the time?” Dongmyeong smirks more then yelps when Giwook pinches his side, “Let me ask a damn question Giwook.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because I like someone, but I can’t have them so I’m trying to get over my feelings,” Sunwoo shrugs and starts grabbing food out of the bag, “Why do you ask?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just wondering,” Dongmyeong stands up and brushes himself off, “Well I should get back to Dongju,” Dongmyeong leans down and kisses Giwook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giwook kisses back gently, Dongmyeong smiling into the kiss before pulling away and kissing Giwook’s forehead. Dongmyeong walks over and kisses the corner of Sunwoo’s lips before leaving the room, Sunwoo’s heart beating rapidly. Giwook gets his food out of the bag and turns Youtube on. Sunwoo’s brain is rapidly going through every moment where he’s felt that jealous feeling whenever Dongmyeong’s around. Sunwoo is now forced to come to a conclusion that he will not discuss until he’s in his room with Kevin and Changmin and crying into Kevin’s chest. Giwook turns to Sunwoo and beams at him, Sunwoo smiling back before opening his food and starting to eat with Giwook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to watch?” Giwook hums at Sunwoo who shrugs, “Have you seen Myeongie’s cover? We can watch that if you’d like!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure! I love Dongmyeong’s voice,” Sunwoo smiles at Giwook who grins brightly and kisses Sunwoo’s cheek, “What was that for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Giwook shrugs, his face flushing from the small smile Sunwoo gets as he scoots closer to Giwook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giwook turns the cover on, Sunwoo’s eyes glued to the screen as he eats the kimchi jjigae, Giwook side-eying him discreetly so Sunwoo wouldn’t notice. Sunwoo watches in awe of Dongmyeong’s beauty mixed with his vocals. Giwook smirks slightly as he eats his food, Sunwoo already halfway done with the kimchi jjigae as he watches the male on the screen. Once the video is over Sunwoo tears his eyes away from the screen, Giwook giggling at the small blush on Sunwoo’s cheeks. Sunwoo grins and turns on a different video, Giwook and Sunwoo talking about the dance for The Stealer and how intense it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo and Giwook continue to watch videos and talk for the next five hours, Dongmyeong coming in and bothering them every so often. Sunwoo’s heart would speed up anytime that both Giwook and Dongmyeong would compliment him. Once it hit two in the morning Sunwoo packed his things up and left after hugging Dongmyeong and Giwook goodbye. Sunwoo gets on the bus and texts Kevin and Changmin to see if they’re awake, which of course they both were. The bus ride from RBW to their dorms seems to last forever and Sunwoo just wants to get home so he can sob. Once Sunwoo gets off the bus he beelines for his dorm and rushes up to his room. Sunwoo toes his shoes off before running into his room, Kevin and Changmin looking at Sunwoo confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunwoo are you okay? Are you crying?” Kevin stands up from his bed, Sunwoo hugging Kevin tightly and sniffling, “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so messed up Kev. Why can’t I just be a normal gay guy?” Sunwoo sniffles, Changmin tilting his head confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean Sunwoo? What’s going on?” Changmin frowns and adds extra blankets and pillows to Kevin’s bed knowing that Sunwoo will be cuddled up to Kevin all night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m falling for Giwook and Dongmyeong,” Sunwoo cries as he buries his face in Kevin’s shoulder, Kevin frowning and pulling Sunwoo onto the bed with him, “Why? Why can’t I just get over Giwook huh? Why do I have to like him</span>
  <em>
    <span> and</span>
  </em>
  <span> his boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh baby. I know it sucks but there’s nothing wrong with you. I promise. You’re completely normal and you’re valid Sunwoo. Did you know that Cobi and I are poly? Jacob’s been on dates with Sangyeon and I’ve been on dates with Juyeon. It’s a completely valid feeling to want to be with more than one person. You’re not messed up at all okay? Why don’t we just go to sleep and when we wake up, Minnie and I can make you a special breakfast and then we’ll watch movies and play video games. Does that sound good?” Kevin smiles at Sunwoo who nods and snuggles into Kevin, Changmin tucking Sunwoo in and kissing his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you guys,” Sunwoo mumbles into Kevin’s chest before he falls asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew it. I knew this would happen,” Changmin sighs as he crawls onto his bed, Kevin nodding and carding his fingers through Sunwoo’s hair, “If they hurt him, I’ll bite them. I don’t care.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think they like him too,” Kevin rolls his eyes and looks over at Changmin who raises his eyebrow confused, “I’m in a group chat with Hwanwoong, Geonhak, Youngjo, Dongju, Keonhee, Yonghoon, Harin, and Hyungu. It’s funny because we all sit and complain about how much we can’t stand their pining. We should sleep though. I love you Minnie,” Kevin yawns and holds Sunwoo close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Kev,” Changmin flips over and cuddles into his blanket with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Sunwoo is plagued by the fact that Giwook and Dongmyeong are both now texting him and asking him to hang out and spend time with them. Kevin and Changmin had woken up and made Sunwoo breakfast while he slept, the two warning the other members that if they tried to fuck with Sunwoo today that they would all be punted. When Sunwoo had finally woken up he had a slew of text messages from Dongmyeong and Giwook, both of them complaining about missing Sunwoo. His heart skips a beat at the sight of the images the two sent him. Both of them are laying in bed shirtless with their arms open with the caption of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>come here we miss you</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ with a slew of heart emojis. Once Sunwoo finally walks out of the room and to the table he immediately rests his forehead on the table. Hyunjae sits down next to Sunwoo and rubs his back, Sunwoo sighing in discontent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on? Do you want to talk about it?” Hyunjae rubs Sunwoo’s back as he turns his head to look at Hyunjae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m basically in love with Giwook and Dongmyeong and trying to wrap my head around the fact that I’ve had feelings for </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them for a while is throwing me through a loop,” Sunwoo sniffles and wipes his eyes, “I cannot cry again. My head is pounding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some meds?” Sangyeon asks as he unwraps his arms from around Kevin’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Sunwoo mumbles, then blushes as he notices Jacob and Juyeon kissing by the coffee pot, “Am I the only one who didn’t know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to be rude, but you’re kind of up Giwook’s ass,” Eric sits down next to Sunwoo as Sangyeon hands Sunwoo some headache meds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eric if you want to go on the date tomorrow then I suggest you apologize to him now,” Changmin glares at Eric who quickly turns to Sunwoo to apologize. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right though Eric,” Sunwoo swallows the pills with a swig of water, “I’m always focused on Giwook and my crush on him that I don’t even know who is dating who in my own group,” Sunwoo laughs as Eric beams and kisses Sunwoo’s forehead, “Ew.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’LL KISS YOU ON YOUR LIPS KIM SUNWOO!” Eric stands up as soon as Sunwoo stands up in fright.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU WOULDN’T DARE SON YOUNGJAE!” Sunwoo shouts at Eric who chases after Sunwoo when he starts running, “SOMEONE GET THIS CRAZY MAN AWAY FROM ME! HE’S TRYING TO KISS ME!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo looks back at Eric and laughs before face planting Younghoon’s chest and falling onto his ass. Sunwoo whines as Eric, Younghoon, Chanhee, and Haknyeon laugh at him. Younghoon helps Sunwoo stand up before Sunwoo walks over to the table to get the food Kevin and Changmin made for him. Sunwoo pulls his phone out and bites his lip as he looks over at the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing today?” Sunwoo looks over at Sangyeon who raises his eyebrow and rests his chin on Kevin’s shoulder from behind, “Giwook and Dongmyeong want me to go to a coffee shop nearby and spend some time together on a short break that they have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead and go. Just be home before six tonight. I actually want to sit as a group and hang out before our busy ass schedule starts again,” Sangyeon kisses Kevin’s shoulder, Kevin blushing and punching Sangyeon’s shoulder lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, Sunwoo lounged around the dorm for an hour before hopping into the shower and cleaning himself up. After his shower Sunwoo blow dries his hair. Once his hair is dry, he walks into his room with a towel around his waist. He puts some boxers on and some black jeans. He slips on a white t-shirt and a brown blazer. Sunwoo fluffs his hair before putting on a brown hat and a pair of sunglasses. He walks out of the room and slips a mask on after putting his shoes on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try to have fun. Text or call us if you need us to pick you up okay?” Jacob smiles at Sunwoo who nods his head and leaves the dorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo texts Dongmyeong and Giwook that he’s on his way to the coffee shop, Giwook sending a text that they’re already there and waiting for him. Sunwoo puffs his cheeks out as he walks down the sidewalk towards the coffee shop. Sunwoo smiles to himself when it comes into view, a blush spreading across his cheeks once he sees what the two males are wearing through the window of the shop. Dongmyeong leans against a table, his legs clad in ripped skinny jeans, a black long sleeve turtleneck tucked into his jeans, a black belt accentuating his waist making Sunwoo’s head spin. Sunwoo looks over the blonde next to him, Giwook’s legs are clad in light wash ripped denim jeans, a black long sleeve turtleneck is tucked into his jeans, a houndstooth patterned blazer over the black shirt, Giwook’s glasses sporting his favorite glasses chain. Sunwoo is not prepared to be around them at all. Sunwoo walks into the coffee shop and walks to the couple, Dongmyeong gasping and hugging Sunwoo tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Sunwoo!” Dongmyeong wraps his arms around Sunwoo’s waist, Sunwoo blushing a deep red behind his mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Myeong. Hi Giwook,” Sunwoo smiles and pulls Giwook into a hug with a smile, Giwook hugging both Sunwoo and Dongmyeong at the same time, “Did you guys order already?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. We waited for our boy,” Dongmyeong beams behind his mask and drags them to the counter to order their drinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three males order their drinks, Sunwoo paying for everyone’s coffee. They stand off to the side and talk about the park right across the street that they can go sit at and talk. Dongmyeong clings to Sunwoo’s arm, Giwook smiles behind his mask at his boyfriend and best friend. Giwook hands everyone their coffee once it’s ready before the three walk out of the shop and across the street to the park. They all sit down on the swings, Sunwoo in the middle of Giwook and Dongmyeong despite offering to let them sit next to each other. They all slip their masks down to rest under their chin so they can drink their coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your eyes look slightly puffy. Are you okay darling?” Dongmyeong frowns and reaches over to Sunwoo and rubs his thumb against Sunwoo’s cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m okay. Kevin, Changmin, and I watched a sad movie last night before going to bed,” Sunwoo sips his coffee before swinging slightly once Dongmyeong moves his hand away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should have a movie night sometime! It would be really fun!” Giwook grins and takes a sip of his coffee, Dongmyeong smiling at him while nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope I get some time off within the next month to hopefully see you guys again,” Sunwoo sighs and looks over at his friends who frown and nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You bring a lot of happiness to us,” Giwook pushes off the ground slightly after sipping his coffee, Dongmyeong nodding and sipping his coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know we don’t hang out often as the three of us, but you being around makes me really happy. I hope all three of us can hang out more often. If that’s okay of course!” Dongmyeong bites his lip and Sunwoo tries to bite back the smile he feels coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s never seen Dongmyeong this nervous and Sunwoo feels his heart beat faster at the idea that he’s the reason cocky and confident Dongmyeong is practically crumbling as he awaits Sunwoo’s response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah of course that’s okay! You both make some of the worst days the best. I remember that one time when I got hurt and you both sent me ice cream from the same place and you both didn’t know until I asked. You guys text me good morning and good night despite having schedules as well. You both always text me and make sure I take at least five minutes for myself everyday. You both always check in on me and it just makes me feel so loved,” Sunwoo smiles at the couple, Giwook and Dongmyeong’s cheeks dusts a light pink and Sunwoo isn’t sure if they’re blushing or the cold breeze is turning their faces red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We want to be here for you. It’s the least that we can do,” Dongmyeong grins as Sunwoo and Giwook sip their coffees, “How busy is your schedule going to be the next two weeks?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know when I’m going to be able to sleep,” Sunwoo laughs slightly before fixing his hat and sunglasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunwoo promise me that you’ll at least take five minutes for yourself still? Promise me!” Giwook frowns as Sunwoo shrugs, “Kim Sunwoo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try okay? I can’t guarantee anything, but I’ll try,” Sunwoo smiles at Giwook who nods and finishes his coffee, Dongmyeong grabbing his and Giwook’s cups before throwing them away, “You guys seem really happy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are,” Giwook looks at Dongmyeong who runs around the park with a bright smile, “We want you to be happy too you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. You guys make me happy,” Sunwoo finishes his coffee then stands up and holds his hand out for Giwook, “Should we go join him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Giwook grins and grabs Sunwoo’s hand before following him to the trash can to throw away his cup then over to Dongmyeong who is balancing on a metal balance beam, “Hi baby!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Giwookie! Hi Sunwoo! Do you want to go get ice cream or should we just hang out here for a while?” Dongmyeong hops off the balance beam and grins at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can do whatever you’d like Myeong,” Sunwoo smiles then yelps when Dongmyeong drags them to the ground of the park, Sunwoo and Giwook falling to the ground next to Dongmyeong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They laugh and look up at the sky while they huddle close together. Sunwoo leans into both of them at the same time when Giwook gets a call. Giwook pulls his phone out and groans as he sees the caller id. Giwook answers the call before sighing softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yonghoon hyung,” Giwook stands up and walks off to talk to Yonghoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He works too hard,” Sunwoo frowns and leans into Dongmyeong who nods his head, “You guys need to take breaks too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do. Everytime we text you babe,” Dongmyeong leans his head on Sunwoo’s shoulder with a slight smirk, “You’re kind of the reason we do a lot of things darling,” Dongmyeong leans closer and nips slightly at Sunwoo’s neck, Sunwoo gasping slightly at the feeling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Myeongie, we have to go. They bumped practice to earlier because of Oneus needing the room later,” Giwook sighs and helps them both stand up, “I’m sorry Sunwoo. We really wanted to spend more time with you,” Giwook frowns and hugs Sunwoo tightly, “I love you Sunwoo.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Giwookie,” Sunwoo hugs Giwook back tightly, Giwook kissing Sunwoo’s cheek before pulling away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong pulls Sunwoo into a tight hug, Sunwoo hugging back tightly as his heart speeds up. Dongmyeong pulls away from the hug and kisses Sunwoo’s nose with a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Sunwoo! Text us when you get home!” Dongmyeong grins as he and Giwook run out of the park and towards the bus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo puffs his cheeks out as he takes the short walk home, his brain trying to process what the fuck just happened. Sunwoo walks down the sidewalk then into the dorm building before running up to their dorms. Sunwoo walks inside of the dorm before walking to the couch and face planting it after taking his shoes off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunwoo are you okay?” Juyeon sits down by the couch, Sunwoo shaking his head, “Do you want to talk about it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gay. So so gay,” Sunwoo mumbles before pulling his phone out and texting the group chat with him, Giwook, and Dongmyeong that he’s home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo closes his phone and drifts off into thoughts about the next time he’d be able to see the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is not within the next three weeks like Sunwoo had wished. He barely had time to even facetime the two let alone text them. However a month after their coffee “date” (Dongmyeong had dubbed it a friend date), The Boyz and Onewe finally had some free time that lined up. Sunwoo was going over to the Onewe dorm so he could spend the night with the two boys, Kevin and Changmin smirking at each other when Sunwoo said that they’d be in the dorm alone. Sunwoo was too excited to finally see Giwook and Dongmyeong for more than five minutes. Sunwoo is already on the bus when Giwook texts him that they’re ordering burgers for dinner. Sunwoo beams and bounces his leg happily, an elderly woman looking at him with concern. Sunwoo mumbles an apology and quickly gets off the bus at his stop. Sunwoo runs into the building with Onewe’s dorm. Sunwoo beams and quickly travels his way to the dorm room and knocks on the door. Dongmyeong opens the door with a bright smile and pulls Sunwoo into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SUNWOO!” Giwook screams and tackles Sunwoo into a hug, Dongmyeong laughing and joining the dog pile on top of Sunwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi! I missed you guys so much,” Sunwoo hugs them both tightly, Giwook and Dongmyeong cuddling into the younger boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We missed you too,” Giwook and Dongmyeong sit up and get off of Sunwoo so Sunwoo can sit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you order food yet?” Sunwoo puts his backpack by the shoes, Dongmyeong and Giwook pulling Sunwoo into them happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! We got you the burger you got last time we ordered from there together,” Giwook snuggles into Sunwoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are Yonghoon, Harin, and Hyungu?” Sunwoo asks and holds Giwook and Dongmyeong’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re staying at the Oneus dorm tonight. Keonhee wouldn’t stop complaining about wanting to see them so they’re just staying there for the night,” Dongmyeong plays with Sunwoo’s fingers, “Have you done anything about your crush?” Dongmyeong smirks slightly, Giwook glaring at Dongmyeong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No because about a month ago I came to the realization that I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> crushes,” Sunwoo puffs his cheeks out then shrugs, “It’s whatever. I’m trying to get over it,” Sunwoo runs his tongue against his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever talked to them about it?” Giwook asks, his voice shaky and slightly uneven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way in hell. I’m really close to them and they’re dating already anyways,” Sunwoo shakes his head and moves his hands from Giwook’s and Dongmyeong’s when Dongmyeong stands up, “Where are you going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Food is here already,” Dongmyeong smiles and leaves the room to go get their food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunwoo,” Giwook looks over at Sunwoo then brings a shaky hand up to Sunwoo’s cheek, “You’re really pretty,” Giwook smiles at Sunwoo who blushes and leans into Giwook’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo turns his head to Dongmyeong when he walks into the dorm again, Dongmyeong’s cropped hoodie exposing his tummy. Sunwoo blushes and looks away from Dongmyeong’s stomach and to the bag of food that he sets on the floor. Dongmyeong gets switch controllers and turns the tv and switch on before walking back to the two and sitting down with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys are so cute,” Dongmyeong hands them the controllers and turning Mario Kart on, “I have an idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your idea Myeongie?” Sunwoo asks as he gets his burger and fries out of the bag then hands everyone else their burgers and fries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The winner of the round gets to ask one of the losers a question. How does that sound?” Dongmyeong smirks and eats a few fries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me!” Giwook beams, Sunwoo nodding as they all pick their characters and vehicles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three boys start the first race, Sunwoo shouting at the tv when Dongmyeong runs him off the road. Giwook laughs as Sunwoo sticks his tongue out as he concentrates on beating Giwook and Dongmyeong in the first race. Dongmyeong groans when Sunwoo passes him then laughs when Sunwoo gets blue shelled by Giwook. Dongmyeong screams loudly as he passes the finish line first, Sunwoo and Giwook groan before eating some fries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunwoo! Are you poly?” Dongmyeong smirks at Sunwoo who chokes on a fry, Giwook smacking Sunwoo’s back with a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean yeah. I am,” Sunwoo blushes and eats some more fries before they start up another race. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giwook is in the lead for the first lap until a computer blue shells him, and Sunwoo smirks when he passes by Giwook. Dongmyeong frustratedly tosses his controller onto the floor when Sunwoo wins the race. Sunwoo finishes off his fries and opens his burger before turning to Giwook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys poly or in an open relationship?” Sunwoo asks and gets his controller ready for the next race. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could say that,” Giwook smiles and bites his bottom lip before they start another race. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong starts off in last place, Giwook barely in front of him while Sunwoo starts in the lead. Dongmyeong and Giwook smirk as they use the computer players to get to the front of the race, Dongmyeong passing Sunwoo and Giwook passing Dongmyeong. Dongmyeong and Giwook laugh when Sunwoo gets third place as he dramatically falls back against the couch. Giwook gets to ask a question and honestly? It could go one way or another, but both Giwook and Dongmyeong are pretty confident that they know how this will go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunwoo do you like us?” Giwook bites his lip, Sunwoo freezing in his spot as he realizes that he’s been caught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get crushes on the both of you but I did and it just never went away and I know I’m selfishly spending time with you guys because I like you and I know you don’t like me back. If you guys don’t want me here anymore I get it. I can just pack my stuff and le-” Sunwoo gasps slightly when Dongmyeong sits in his lap and cups his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We like you too Sunwoo. God. We’ve been trying to drop hints that we like you for months. You’re so dense,” Dongmyeong grins and looks down at Sunwoo, “Can I kiss you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Sunwoo wraps his arms around Dongmyeong’s neck and pulls him closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong kisses Sunwoo deeply, Sunwoo sighing contentedly into the kiss. Sunwoo kisses deeper, Dongmyeong grabbing Giwook’s hand and holding it. Dongmyeong pulls away, making Sunwoo whine at the loss of contact. Giwook grins and pulls Sunwoo’s face close to his and kisses him just as deeply as Dongmyeong had. Sunwoo felt dizzy in the best possible way. Sunwoo bites at Giwook’s bottom lip, Giwook smiling and pulling away from the kiss. They were so happy to finally have each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it when I kissed the corner of your mouth when you realized?” Dongmyeong grins and snuggles into Sunwoo’s chest, Giwook resting against the both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it was. I think I’ve liked you both for a while but just didn’t realize I liked both of you until then,” Sunwoo blushes and holds them both close, “So what are we?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriends. Simple as that,” Giwook grins and kisses both of their cheeks, “I’m so lucky.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriends,” Sunwoo hums with content. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has them both and he was never letting them go. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>